Entre el perro y el dragon
by Clow reed1
Summary: no mucho que decir... el perro y el dragon son signos complementarios... ! tendra que ver en la relacion entre hatori y shigure? 5 y final...
1. Default Chapter

Entre el Perro y el Dragón

ShigurexHatori 

Por Clow Reed 

-Mi primer fic de Fruit Basket así que ténganme compasión, el Perro y el Dragón son signos complementarios, dos caras de una moneda y a la vez son uno... influirá esto en la relación de los dos malditos por los animales?-

La noche siempre ha sido la guarida de Hatori, revisando papeles en plena oscuridad como el medico de la familia Sohma, tantos años que se había acostumbrado a leer así, era la mejor manera de que no fuera molestado de ninguna manera... de vez en cuando mirando la foto de la persona que mas amo para después reclinarse en el sillón para suspirar.

- "Cuanto mas durara esto?, Akito no mejora ni empeora pero tengo la impresión de que la maldición ya terminara para el... tengo demasiados informes...." *mirando su repisa* 

Hatori se pone de pie para prepararse un café, otra noche en vela, otra noche mirando hacía el patio, otra noche sin.... 

- YO!!! *Shigure aparece apoyado en la puerta del patio* 

- Que haces aquí? *Hatori le pregunta dándole la espalda* 

- Hmmmm según creo y por el calendario es la fiesta de los Sohma o ya ni siquiera eso vez ahora? 

- No es asunto tuyo 

- Supongo que tienes razón, pero tu sabes que hace tiempo que todo lo tuyo ya se ha convertido en mi asunto también *se le acerca* 

- *volteándose* no se como pude caer en eso... *tomando un sorbo de café* 

- Digamos que es el destino.... *sonríe* desde el principio somos uno... 

- ...Y siempre lo seremos... eso me lo dijiste la primera vez *se apoya en la mesa* 

- Me alegra que aún lo recuerdes *quitándole la taza tomando un poco para luego dejarla en la mesa* 

Hatori no responde, Shigure sonríe acercándosele mas, mirándolo a los ojos listo para volver a unir sus labios como lo han venido haciendo desde aquel día. 

Flashback 

- _Encuentro insólito lo que habías insinuado Ayame... *Hatori camina delante de él* _

- _Pero que tiene, es mi deber iluminar a esas almas por el buen camino... y si es con alguien conocido que mejor!!! _

- _Claro y por eso los profesores casi te echan del colegio _

- _*lo abraza* pero sabía que tu podías solucionarlo _

- _Mi poder no es para tus usos....entendiste? _

- _Si si... *entrando a la mansión* _

- _Yo!! *sentado en la ventana* se habían demorado mucho no lo creen? _

- _Tuvimos que hacer acciones evasivas ^^V _

- _*se ríe* Obligaste a Ha-chan a ocupar sus poderes? _

- _Fue lo mas rápido para salir.... *entrando a la casa* _

- _Ha-chan!! *Ayame lo sigue* _

_Mas tarde Shigure entra en el cuarto de Hatori... _

- _Para variar salvándole la vida a Ayame, ne? _

- _Que mas opción tengo.... _

- _Pues... depende, si no fuera por que te hace caso a ti nada mas me pondría celoso por la atención que le prestas a él _

- _Celoso? Por favor.... _

- _*Se le acerca* tienes algún problema con que este celoso? *lo abraza* _

- _Que estas haciendo? _

- _Nada... *botándolo al suelo* _

- _Entonces si no estas haciendo nada podrías soltarme *tratando de soltarse* _

- _Iie... *lo besa* _

_Hatori trato de soltarse cuando Shigure lo beso, desde su cuarto la luna brillaba iluminándolo todo, Hatori comprendió que todo era efecto de la luna llena pero luego se dejo llevar por la pasión de Shigure, correspondiéndolo _

_Así el Perro y el Dragón pasaron la noche mas apasionada que habían experimentado, Shigure no dejo lugar del cuerpo de Hatori sin besar, lamer o morder. _

- _*mirando el techo* demonios... *respirando agitado* _

- _*sonríe* Que pasa Ha-chan? *mirándolo a los ojos* acaso no te gusto? _

- _Eso es lo que mas me da rabia... *evitando mirarlo* _

- _*susurrándole al oído* el hecho de que lo disfrutaste como nunca lo harás... *mordiéndole la oreja* _

- _*suspira* aún no te cansas? _

- _Queda mucha noche... *sonríe lamiéndole el cuello* _

_Después de esa noche hubieron mas como esa, sobre todo las de luna llena, donde Shigure no podía controlar sus instintos además de un molesto sentimiento que nacía en su corazón a medida que pasaban lo años pero que por su bien refería ocultar. _

_Durante esos años Hatori conoció la que habría de ser la persona mas importante en su vida y con la que conocería el amor, durante ese tiempo Shigure se fue de la mansión principal a la casa donde actualmente vive sin decir los motivos reales a nadie ni siquiera a Hatori quien mas de alguna vez lo interrogo cuando estaban solos _

- _Quiero que me digas la verdad _

- _Cual? Me voy para poder desarrollarme como escritor que tiene eso de malo, además me servirá alejarme de la influencia de Akito y la maldición _

- _Se que eso no es cierto _

- _Cree lo que se te de la maldita gana... es mi vida y nada me mantiene unido a nadie en ningún lado *lo mira* _

_Shigure se suelta de Hatori saliendo para seguir preparándolo todo, a los pocos días Shigure oficialmente se va de la casa dejando a Hatori con una sensación muy extraña. _

_Fin del Flashback _

Una pequeña voz saco tanto a Hatori como a Shigure de lo que hacían Momiji se acercaba a la pieza del medico de los Sohma entonando una canción

- *entrando* Shi-chan!!! Sabía que estarías aquí ^^ que te parezco?

- Adorable!!! No debes prepararte ya para el evento principal?

- Sip, solo quería que me vieras antes.... *mirando a Hatori* ah!! Akito quiere que lo revises antes del evento principal

- Iré de inmediato *saliendo*

Hatori sale dejándolos solos, Momiji se le tira encima a Shigure cariñosamente, este solo le sonríe al pequeño integrante de la familia Sohma.

- Porque no le dices la verdad a Hatori? *lo mira seriamente* seré un niño pero veo lo que sientes claramente

- Que saco con decirlo, tu sabes que para él no significare nada.. solo se deja llevar cuando me acerco a él *sonríe le revuelve el pelo*

- *suspira* Quiero ver a Ha-chan sonreír de nuevo... como cuando...

- Hatori no volverá a sonreír así de nuevo... ni siquiera a mi; ya es hora debes ir a bailar

- Hai!

Momiji sale corriendo alegremente seguido por Shigure, la fiesta fue algo especial pues no Yuki ni Kyo (a quien no se le permitía la entrada) estuvieron y en cuanto la fiesta termino Momiji no se despego de Shigure, no solo para que no se deprimiera sino por que también disfrutaba de su compañía.

Mas caía la noche el pequeño conejo se queda dormido en brazos del escritor, este lo toma en brazos llevándolo a su cuarto, al salir de este Hatori lo estaba esperando.

- Tenemos que hablar

- Tu dirás? *Shigure cierra la puerta detrás de él*

- Sígueme

Ambos caminan con dirección a la habitación de Hatori, al entrar el medico abre la puerta que da al patio de piedras. El silencio reino por unos momentos hasta que Shigure hablo.

- Y bien? Algún asunto importante que no te haya quedado claro

- Deja los sarcasmos quieres, estas tomando una actitud defensiva

- No estoy tomando ninguna actitud *suspira*

- Ya no se puede volver el tiempo atrás...

- Que mas quisiera, a veces son estas la fechas en que te das cuenta que has hecho estupideces... a que tiempo volverías?; ni me lo digas....fue una pregunta estúpida

Hatori sigue sin mirarlo, pensando lo que le había dicho Shigure, a que tiempo desearía volver?... 

- Eso es todo? *Shigure sale al patio*

- *acostándose* hmmm...

- Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, será mejor que te duermas temprano, no es bueno que te de un resfrió *entrando*

- *se levanta tomándolo del brazo*

- Se te quedo algo que decirme?

Como acto sorpresivo Hatori entra empujando a Shigure dentro de su cuarto, cierra la puerta que da al patio sin dejar de soltarle el brazo para luego acercarlo a el con fuerza.

- Déjame ir quieres?

- No te gusta jugar con fuego? *botándolo al suelo*

- ... *se pone de pie* no me siento bien... *saliendo de la pieza*

Continuara


	2. Los recuerdos te persiguen?

Entre el Perro y el Dragón 

ShigurexHatori 

Por Clow Reed 

Mi primer fic de Fruit Basket así que ténganme compasión, el Perro y el Dragón son signos complementarios, dos caras de una moneda y a la vez son uno... influirá esto en la relación de los dos malditos por los animales?  
  


- "Demonios... en que estaría pensando ese estúpido?, a lo mejor extrañaba a Kana... por eso..."

En su cuarto en la Mansión principal de los Sohma, Shigure pensaba en Hatori, el porque tan repentinamente había tomando una iniciativa que solo él tomaba cuando estaban solos. Pensó que tal vez creyó estar viendo a Kana, a veces después de tener sexo Hatori pronunciaba el nombre de aquella mujer en sus sueños, también había aprendido a vivir con eso que en resumen era lo único que no podía exigirle que olvidara.  
  
Pero en el fondo... Shigure sufría como nunca su amor en silencio  
  
Casi en la madrugada unos pasos se acercan al cuarto de Shigure, no creía que el hubiera sido capaz de tomar alguna iniciativa para hacer algo, tenía que saber algunas cosas sobre el que había sido su amante por años... y así entro al cuarto acercándose al futon de Shigure  
  


- A que vienes? *Shigure estaba acostado de espaldas a él* 

- Insomnio? Mas o menos... Es raro en ti haber rechazado tener sexo conmigo 

- Eso es para ti lo que hacemos? *se queda en silencio* *se ríe* tu silencio siempre ha sido la respuesta que busco... *se voltea mirándolo los ojos* 

- Te enamoraste de mi? *Hatori lo mira seriamente* 

- Si .... *se da media vuelta* eso es todo lo que querías saber? 

- Lo siento... 

- No lo sientas tanto... yo soy el estúpido 

- Shigure 

- Que?, te quedo algo por preguntar?

Hatori lo da vuelta besándolo, era la primera vez que el tomaba la iniciativa y al sentir que Shigure respondía con mas pasión de la que le era acostumbrada se sorprendió a si mismo correspondiéndole  
  


- *suspira* Shigure... yo... 

- Será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación ya casi esta por amanecer y no quiero escándalos.. Pero... 

- Ya deja que las cosas sigan su curso, tu no me amas y jamás lo harás, aún recuerdas a esa mujer, o crees que no he tenido que hacer oídos sordos cuando la nombras en tus sueños?, ya no puedo hacer yo oídos sordos a lo que siento y darme cuenta de la verdad... ahora vete quieres

El medico de los Sohma se retira de la habitación en silencio, de un momento a otro un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo invadió, el sabía que no podría olvidar a Kana pero aún así lo consoló y siguieron teniendo sexo.... pensó en cuanto tiempo Shigure lo había amado sin decirle nada.  
  
A las pocas horas amaneció, todos los invitados van retirándose agradeciendo la velada, Shigure a eso del mediodía se despide de Momiji y los demás sin sorprenderse de que Hatori no estuviera.  
  


- No te preocupes Shigure-san *Momiji sonríe* tal vez les vallamos a hacer una visita ^^

- *le revuelve el pelo* Quien te dijo que estoy preocupado además no me sorprende del todo... ya debo irme... Cuídate *Momiji le hace chao*

El novelista no apura el paso, tal vez inconscientemente esperando que alguien apareciera para detenerlo, así salió sin que nadie interrumpiera su camino hasta su llegada a su casa.  
  


Mas tarde Kyo lo encontró escribiendo en su despacho

- Y como te fue en la mansión? 

- Bien... como siempre mucho escándalo, Momiji bailo y Hatori pregunto por ustedes... 

- Ahhh... parece que celebraste mucho o dormiste poco 

- ¬¬ se me ocurrió una idea en plena noche y no me pude dormir contento? 

- Uhhhhh... ya veo que no estas de humor para nada.... 

- *sin mirarlo* Deberías hacer algo mas productivo, tengo hambre. 

- Hai hai.... te traeré desayuno  

- Gracias *le cierra un ojo*

Kyo sale del despacho para prepararle desayuno a Shigure, para el gato era extraño que se estuviera comportando de ese humor, aunque a decir verdad, cada vez que iba a la mansión principal llegaba o mas contento o con un humor que no lo aguantaba nadie.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Esa no es la solucion

Entre el Perro y el Dragón   
  
ShigurexHatori  
  
Por Clow Reed  
  
-Mi primer fic de Fruit Basket así que ténganme compasión, el Perro y el Dragón son signos complementarios, dos caras de una moneda y a la vez son uno... influirá esto en la relación de los dos malditos por los animales?-  
  
De vuelta a casa de Shigure, había amanecido, Ayame despierta con frió, algo raro ya que se supone que se quedo dormido entre las ropas de Shigure.  
  
- Gure?... *saliendo* uh? *viéndolo apoyado en la mesa* GURE!!!!  
  
- *Tohru entra al estudio* que paso? OO Shigure-san!!!! *cierra la ventana* como pudo quedarse así?  
  
- Porque tanto escándalo? *Kyo entra*   
  
- Shigure-san... *lo sacude* Kyo... hay que llevarlo a su habitación... esta muy helado!!!!  
  
- *se le acerca tomándolo* es muy pesado...  
  
Tohru toma su chaqueta poniéndosela a Ayame para que volviera a su forma original y ayudara a Kyo en llevar a Shigure a su habitación, en eso momento Hatori tocaba la puerta...   
  
- Ano... Yuki...   
  
- Hola... pasa...   
  
- Ayame?  
  
- En la habitación de Shigure.... tuvieron que llevarlo porque se quedo escribiendo con la ventana del estudio abierta... y lo encontraron desmayado..  
  
- *sorprendido* tengo que ir a verlo...  
  
- Apúrate...  
  
Hatori sube con mucha prisa, entre Tohru y los demás habían acostado a Shigure tapándolo con lo que encontraron, cuando el medico de los Sohma entro los encontró alrededor de la cama.  
  
- Que le paso?  
  
- Se quedo dormido con la ventana abierta de su estudio... *Ayame lo mira* lo siento... no me di cuenta.. me quede dormido entre sus ropas y no me di cuenta cuando se quedo dormido  
  
- Eso ya no importa... *acercándose a la cama* me pueden dejar solo?  
  
Los tres salen en silencio de la habitación, mientras Hatori hacía las revisiones de rigor, con la cantidad de frazadas que le habían puesto no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Shigure empezara a reaccionar, comenzando a temblar fuertemente.  
  
- *preparando una inyección* esto debería calmarte... *Lo inyecta*  
  
- ....  
  
- Shigure... porque?... que buscabas?  
  
- *despertando* tu que crees?  
  
- Como puedes ser tan estúpido... nadie merece morir por alguien..  
  
- Me duele todo... tengo mucho frió...  
  
- Es lo mínimo... falto poco para que te diera una hipotermia *suspira*   
  
- Y Ayame?  
  
- Esta bien...   
  
- No siento nada...   
  
- *le toma la mano* te puse un calmante... te relajara los músculos...  
  
- Vienes por Ayame?   
  
- Venía por Ayame... no pienso irme hasta que estés sano..  
  
- No tienes por que... lo chicos podrán cuidarme...  
  
- Les dije que fueran a la escuela tranquilos...  
  
- Por que no me dejas solo?, no te basto...   
  
- Con que?, piensas que te he estado usando todo este tiempo?  
  
- Cada quien lleva la cruz como mejor le parece no?  
  
- *se sienta en la cama poniendo la cabeza de Shigure con cuidado en su regazo* pronto te hará efecto la inyección  
  
- Hmmm...   
  
- *le acaricia el pelo*   
  
- *se apoya mas en el regazo de Hatori* hhmmm Ha..to..ri...  
  
- *pasándole un dedo por los labios* que me pasa?...  
  
- Hatori?  
  
- Ayame?   
  
- Puedo pasar?  
  
- Si... *sonrojado*  
  
- *entrando* veo que se mejoro?  
  
- Aún no... solo le puse un calmante... habrá que hacer que se mueva... y lo mas probable es que pesque un resfrió, así que de a poco hay que sacarle las frazadas...  
  
- Los chicos ya se fueron a la escuela... *lo mira fijamente*   
  
- Y bien?  
  
- Gure no me quiso decir nada... pero creo entender lo que pasaba...  
  
- A si?, *aún acariciándole el pelo a Shigure*   
  
- No te estas viendo?  
  
- Uh?.. *se detiene*   
  
- No te detengas... *sonríe* a Gure le gusta...  
  
- Tanto se me nota?  
  
- A ti?... que bah... le correspondes?  
  
- *se queda callado*   
  
- Esa no es una respuesta, ni para Shigure que esta acostumbrado...  
  
- ...  
  
- Díselo... yo vuelvo a la mansión... *sonríe y se va*  
  
Ayame deja al par solo, Hatori mira a un durmiente Shigure sin dejar de pensar que debe volver a repetir aquellas palabras...   
  
Horas mas tarde Shigure despierta, trata de mover su mano y al voltear su vista se encuentra cara a cara con Hatori, acercándose lentamente como puede para besarlo  
  
- hmm?.. *Hatori abre los ojos* OO  
  
- Gomen... ... *tratando de sacar una mano*  
  
- Debes tener mas calma antes de moverte... *Se acomoda*  
  
- Supongo... pero porque sigues aquí?  
  
- Esperando a ver que no empeoraras  
  
- Y para que?  
  
- *le acaricia le mejilla* por que yo quiero...   
  
Sin decir mas Hatori une sus labios a los de Shigure, en un principio este no reacciono mucho, luego cerro sus ojos y disfruto del momento, dejando que el medico de los Sohma recorriera la boca del novelista. En ese instante Shigure deseo poder moverse como quisiera..  
  
Continuara  
  
Notas: bueno bueno aquí ya por lo menos Hatori esta por fin asumiendo que siente algo mas por Gure-chan solo es cosa que se decida ^^ 


	4. la decision de Hatori, un mal presentimi...

Entre el Perro y el Dragón   
  
ShigurexHatori  
  
Por Clow Reed  
  
-Mi primer fic de Fruit Basket así que ténganme compasión, el Perro y el Dragón son signos complementarios, dos caras de una moneda y a la vez son uno... influirá esto en la relación de los dos malditos por los animales?-  
  
Hatori abraza a Shigure mientras ese se va quedando dormido otra vez, ahora si se pone de pie para salir de la habitación  
  
-Hatori...  
  
-Kyo... ya llegaron...  
  
-Si, quieres comer algo? Tohru hizo almuerzo  
  
-Si, gracias  
  
El medico de los Sohma baja a almorzar junto a Tohru, Yuki y Kyo, de paso les explico que Shigure debía descansar y lo mas probable es que pescara un resfrió grave y que por ahora estaba durmiendo  
  
-Pero como haremos para que quede quieto?  
  
-Shigure-san no es del tipo de personas que pasa en cama tranquilamente  
  
-Tienes razón Tohru...  
  
*se siente algo caer*  
  
-Vino de arriba *Hatori se pone de pie corriendo al segundo piso*   
  
- K`so...  
  
-*abriendo la puerta* Shigure?  
  
-Shigure-san.... *Tohru se asoma*  
  
-Baka, por que te levantaste? *Kyo también se asoma*  
  
-Solo quería ir al baño...  
  
-*Hatori lo toma en brazos* yo te llevo, regresen tranquilos a comer  
  
Los 3 chicos asienten y vuelven al comedor mientras Hatori lleva a Shigure al baño  
  
-Podría aprovechar de tomar un baño ne??? *Shigure sonríe*  
  
-No estaría mal, puedes mantenerte en pie?  
  
-No lo sé... *sonríe*  
  
-Shigure... me mentiste  
  
-Lo siento.. pero el baño no me vendría mal  
  
-*suspira* se lo que buscas... *abriéndole el pantalón*  
  
-Ahhh.. si?  
  
-Si haciendo que se mantenga de pie te preparare el baño por mientras   
  
El novelista de los Sohma se apoya en el Wc mientras ve como Hatori le preparaba el baño, su lujuria crecía a medida que lo veía y que después las manos del medico lo desnudaban para hacer que entrara a la tina  
  
-Con lo tibia del agua deberías desentumirte  
  
-Hmmm.... esta delicioso... *tocándose*  
  
-No hagas eso quieres?  
  
-*lo mira de reojo* que cosa?  
  
-*se le acerca* eso... por que no respondo de mi  
  
-*sonríe tocándose con mas ganas*   
  
-*mete la mano masturbando a Shigure* Te lo dije...  
  
-*arqueándose* en serio?... *abriendo las piernas*  
  
-Si, muy en serio...  
  
Shigure lo abraza del cuello atrayéndolo mas hacía él, metiendolo a la tina, le medico de los Sohma se deja cayendo encima de Shigure  
  
-Shi... gure *lo mira*  
  
-Te amo  
  
-*sorprendido* gracias...  
  
-no me digas eso.. me duele mas... *lo besa*  
  
Mientras besos iban y venían Shigure desvestía a Hatori , por el hecho de estar en la tina el novelista de los Sohma no pudo darse el lujo de probar como siempre la hombría de Hatori.  
  
-*masturbándolo* Ha-chan... por que te gusta torturarme así?  
  
-Pensé saberlo... pensé tenerlo todo claro con respecto a kana y a ti... pero no...  
  
-Te estas volviendo loco... *Acariciándole los testículos*  
  
-Eso crees?   
  
-El frío y calculador Hatori Sohma entusiasmándose con esto?  
  
-Lo aprendí de ti... además como tus manos no he encontrado *abriendo las piernas* Motto... Shigure... AAAhhh..  
  
-*masturbándolo mas rápido* Hattori... estas... tan excitado  
  
-Hmmm... lo sé...  
  
-*sonríe* eso me gusta... *metiendole sus dedos en la boca*  
  
Shigure sigue estimulando mas rápido y deseoso de unirse a él como la primera vez, amaba tanto a ese hombre desde niños... pero el rechazo de Hattori una y otra vez... hasta le día que lo hizo suyo por primera vez...  
  
-*dándose vuelta* estas listo?  
  
-Hai...  
  
-*Hattori toma el miembro de Shigure penetrándose* AAAhh....  
  
-Shi...gure... *le da un beso francés*  
  
-Hmmm... *respondiendo efusivamente*  
  
3 pares de ojos observan la escena del baño, Tohru no entendió mucho pero solo el ver las expresiones en cada uno supo que estaba bien. Ni Yuki ni Kyo hicieron comentarios por la escena, Tohru les hizo prometer que no dirían nada y se retiraran de ahí.  
  
-*suspirando* me hace feliz...  
  
-Uh? *sonrojado*  
  
-Lograre que me ames, ahora se que no me buscas placer de mi...  
  
-*rojo* Como...   
  
-Es fácil saberlo... somos y seremos...  
  
-Siempre uno... *termina Hatori* yo... me siento algo raro en no poder decir que te amo...  
  
-El amor crece... por lo menos te gusto... por algo se empieza  
  
Hatori asiente acurrucándose mas en el pecho de Shigure, este clima de tranquilidad, hacía tiempo que no tenía este tipo de sentimientos...  
  
Por otro lado en la mansión Sohma, la cabeza de la familia se preguntaba donde mierda se encontraba su doctor.  
  
-Debe estar en la casa de Shigure-san *comenta una sirviente* tenemos entendido que se enfermo gravemente...   
  
-*tirando un florero* Y POR QUE DEMONIOS NO HA VUELTO!!! Sabe que no puede dejarme solo... *mordiéndose el labio*  
  
-si Shi-chan no regresa hoy Akito es capaz de matar a quien se le ponga enfrente  
  
-Fue tan grave lo de Shigure? *Hatsuharu le pregunta Momiji*   
  
-Por lo que me contó Tohru por teléfono parece que si, algo de hipotermia... la cosa es que se quedo dormido en el estudio con la ventana abierta  
  
-Y con fríos como estos!!!!!... Shigure nunca es tan distraido  
  
-Hmm... bueno iré a ver a Shigure y dejarle ropa a Ha-chan... vienes? *Momiji sonríe*  
  
-Gomen... tengo otras cosas que hacer...  
  
-Descuida...  
  
-Le das mis saludos a Shigure...  
  
-Ok...  
  
Mientras se seguían oyendo los gritos de Akito por la Mansión principal de los Sohma, en casa del escritor todo estaba bastante tranquilo. Shigure se encontraba acostado en la cama y Hatori había tenido que cambiarse de ropa debido a que la suya había quedado mojada... afortunadamente ambos eran de la misma talla así que no tuvo inconveniente en ponerse una de las Hakamas de Shigure.  
  
-Alcance a llamar y encontrar a Momiji para que me trajera cambio de ropa *sentándose en la cama*  
  
-Hmmm... *asomando los ojos* =^^=  
  
-*sonríe* que pasa?  
  
-Me estoy imaginando el escándalo que debe tener Akito en este momento  
  
-*suspira* deje dicho lo que había que hacer...  
  
-Pero Akito no deja que nadie mas que tu lo toque... *se sienta* no quiero... que te pase nada malo...  
  
Shigure le acaricia la mejilla Izquierda a Hatori, alzando la zona del pelo que escondía su ojo lastimado por la cabeza de los Sohma, recordando las razones; abrazándolo fuertemente antes que la puerta fuera tocada.  
  
-Soy yo...  
  
-Tohru-chan...  
  
-*abriendo la puerta* permiso... Momiji ya llego  
  
-Hai... iré a...  
  
-*Shigure sonríe* Dile que pase... ^^  
  
-*sonríe* Hai... Momiji!!!  
  
-*entrando* Ha-chan!!!! Shigure!!!  
  
-Hola ^^  
  
-Me preocupaste!!!! *se le tira encima a Shigure*   
  
-*le acaricia el pelo a Momiji* Perdóname... no lo volveré a hacer...   
  
-Te traje tu ropa Ha-chan..  
  
-Gracias iré a cambiarme...  
  
Hatori se retira dejando al conejo y al perro conversar, el chico rubio solo siguió acurrucado en el regazo del novelista  
  
-Gracias por preocuparte por mi... Momiji-chan  
  
-*suspira* solo quiero que ambos sean felices  
  
-Y Akito como esta?  
  
-Furioso, aunque es bastante tarde como para que regrese a la mansión principal  
  
-Se quedaran aquí entonces...   
  
-Si!!! Pero no dejare que no dejes descansar a Ha-chan!  
  
-*sonríe* niño precoz  
  
-es que si Akito llega a enterarse que ustedes... tienen...bueno eso... es capaz de dejar a Hatori ciego   
  
-No vuelvas a repetir eso!!!! Primero lo mato!  
  
-*sorprendido* Shigure!!!  
  
-*suspira* tranquilo... *acariciándole el pelo*  
  
Después de un rato mas de conversación, Momiji fue al cuarto de invitados en busca de Hatori, hablando un poco del humor que debería esperar cuando volviera a la mansión principal. Ya avanzada la noche dos personas aún siguen despiertos.  
  
-Tratare de dejar a Akito tranquilo para volver a ver como sigues, en todo caso le deje dicho a Tohru –kun lo que debe hacer   
  
-Hai hai... como diga el médico *sonríe* ten cuidado quieres  
  
-Akito sabe que no puede hacerme nada, soy su médico además ya me ha hecho mucho... tampoco podría dejarme ciego *sonríe*  
  
Shigure sonríe de vuelta abrazándolo, temprano al día siguiente Hatori se marcha a la mansión principal mientras Momiji y las demás iban al colegio. Por fin solo, el novelista baja de la cama para ejercitarse y comer algo,  
  
-Que bien ^^ *caminando lentamente* ahora por fin solo... ATCHIS!!!!  
  
-Solo? *mirándolo fijamente* me mandaron a cuidarte  
  
-*lo mira hecho chibi* A...yame?  
  
-El mismo que viste y calza... *sonríe* bueno... donde pensabas ir?  
  
-A la cocina, quiero comer algo o acaso no puedo?  
  
-Si puedes... Tohru le dejo almuerzo listo  
  
-*mirándolo* ok ok... volveré a la cama  
  
-buen chico... te llevare la comida en un momento  
  
El dueño de casa solo hace un puchero volviendo a su cuarto, tenía un raro presentimiento sobre Hatori, pero con Ayame de guardián no podría hacer mucho.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas: cap mas largo ^^ espero que les este gustando ^^ je je... se hará realidad el presentimiento de Shigure?... 


	5. el compartir de un destino

**Entre el Perro y el Dragón  
ShigurexHatori  
Por Clow Reed  
-Mi primer fic de Fruit Basket así que ténganme compasión, el Perro y el Dragón son signos complementarios, dos caras de una moneda y a la vez son uno... influirá esto en la relación de los dos malditos por los animales?- **

**Por el otro lado, Hatori se aproximaba lentamente al cuarto de Akito, temía por la furia de la cabeza de la familia.**

**- Permiso**

**- Donde demonios te habías metido? Akito le daba la espalda**

**- Deje dicho... Shigure casi muere de una hipotermia**

**- Me importa un reverendo comino... tu estas para atenderme, o crees que no se lo que hay entre ustedes?**

**-mirando el suelo-**

**-ni siquiera te vas a defender? -sonríe sombríamente-**

**- no tengo de que defenderme**

**- son todos tan ilusos, ningún miembro del Junishi puede ser feliz**

**- no cre...**

**Aun sin despegar su vista del suelo Hatori no se percato que Akito se había puesto de pie y se le acercaba con un objeto que había olvidado un sirviente.**

**- Acaso osas contradecirme? lo toma de la solapa o me ibas a decir que eras feliz? Lo amas?**

**- Yo...**

**- Shigure-san! que hace aquí!**

**- Akito le sonríe otra vez lo mismo, terminara todo de la misma forma?**

**- nervioso no puedes... me necesitas...**

**- necesitarte?... no me hagas reír...**

**Hatori mira fijamente a Akito, no podía creer que estuviera diciendo semejante estupidez... pero al ver que el chico se disponía a golpearlo, tembló, sintió miedo... y cerro los ojos... un momento de silencio, abrió los ojos al sentirse a salvo solo para ver con horror como Akito golpeaba a un inconsciente Shigure**

**- NADIE MANDA A INTERPONERTE PERRO ESTUPIDO!...ACASO QUERÍAS SALVAR A TU AMADO DRAGÓN... SI SON UNO COMPARTIRAN EL MISMO DESTINO... -continua golpeándolo-**

**Hatori se pone de pie para detener a la cabeza de la familia, sin saber que por el esfuerzo el corazón de Akito no resistió mas... acelerando la muerte de la cabeza de los Sohma... quien cayo en el suelo...**

**Comprobada la muerte de Akito, Hatori corrió a ver las heridas de Shigure... sangraba profusamente por el costado derecho... y viéndola a simple vista... el médico solo grito pidiendo ayuda y que se llamara a una ambulancia...**

**/Días mas tarde**

**- Esto es algo curioso... a pesar de que Akito murió... todos seguimos vivos... -Ayame miraba el suelo en el pasillo del hospital-**

**- Y casi no fuimos todos, Shigure se ha salvado de muchas este año... -Momiji sostenía un ramo de flores-**

**-Ritsu miraba por la ventana- aunque la ironía es tragicómica... **

**-Hatori aparece- el doctor dice que ya podemos pasar...**

**Los cuatro miembros del Junishi entran al cuarto donde el perro descansaba, hacía pocos días había sido cambiado de cuarto desde cuidados intensivos, lo encontraron sentado mirando la nada... esperaban que su humor no cambiara con el accidente...**

**- Ohayo Shigure-san... -Momiji se le acerca-**

**-Shigure de vuelta la cara- Ohayo... -trata de sonreír- **

**- Por fin nos dejaron visitarte -Ritsu le sonríe -**

**-Y como te sientes? -Ayame se atrevió a preguntar- Kisa, Hiro, y los demás te mandaron muchos saludos...**

**- El doctor dijo que si todo va bien saldrás en dos días... como yo te cuidare personalmente...**

**- Que bien, odio los hospitales... y que dijeron de... **

**-Hatori lo mira- tu ojo pudo ser arreglado con la operación... pero tu vista... fue imposible reconstruir los nervios...**

**-Vaya con las ironías... -mirando a Hatori -**

**Un rato mas de agradable conversación y Shigure casi volvía a ser el mismo de antes... después de que Ayame, Ritsu y Momiji se fueran tanto Shigure como Hatori se miraron.**

**- Como estamos vivos si Akito murió?... -Shigure lo miraba con seriedad-**

**- Esto es algo que no lo sabrán mas que tu, yo y Kyo**

**-Que tiene que ver Kyo en todo esto?**

**- El me explico algo que en cierto modo tiene sentido, y si no quiso contarme toda la verdad lo entendería, la maldición también es un circulo de equilibrio... así como tu signo y el mío son complementarios...**

**- El y Akito eran como una balanza...**

**- Kyo acepto llevar las dos maldiciones... para que todos sigamos viviendo...**

**- Y por que no esperar a que nazca el que tenga que llevar la Maldición como Akito? **

**- Ese nace junto con la nueva generación del Junishi...**

**- Entonces Kyo... se enfermara... **

**-asiente- Se instalara en otra habitación en la mansión principal... de preferencia lejos de los demás**

**- Si todos se enteran... **

**- Armaran el escándalo... Kyo no quiere eso... se le acerca no debiste... -tocando con suavidad el vendaje de su ojo derecho-**

**-Ya te lo dije... -le toma la mano- tu y yo siempre seremos uno... y si compartir tu dolor es mi destino... lo haré con gusto... te amo Hatori... y esperare el día que tu también puedas decírmelo... **

**Hatori lo abraza con suavidad ya que aun esta delicado, sabe lo que siente, sabe lo que tiene que decir desde hace mucho, y también sabe que por ahora esas palabras que Shigure puede decir con tanta facilidad para el son demasiado complicadas... ya las dijo una vez y perdió... no quería que pasará lo mismo... aunque estaba seguro de que esta vez no pasaría... no estaba la persona causante de que no pudiera decirle _te amo _a Shigure... su complemento... **

**Owari...**

**Notas: para variar el final no iba así, pero supongo que he quedado igual de satisfecha... y para que decir que bastante cursi... pero muy lindo! Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado **


End file.
